A Modern Day Fairytale
by fruity.tooty
Summary: Bella has been waiting for her prince charming since a very young age. Jaded, she knows now that fairytales aren't real. After moving to a new place and a new school, things start to happen to make her think that sometimes, dreams really do come true
1. Fairy tales don't exist

Sooo here it is. I've been wanting to make a fanfic for twilight in a long time. But, I have a tendency to not finish what I've started... that is not going to be the case here. This was basically me writing down a story on my own, and then thinking about twicking it a bit, until i thought maybe it could be made into a fanfic :) Hopefully you like it! Reviews are always the best way for updated chapters.

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or anything written by Stephanie Meyers.**

When I was younger, my mother would always tell me stories about princesses and princes who would fall in love and live happily ever after. I remember telling her that I hoped one day a prince would come find me and take me away. She didn't say anything, she only smiled.

Now, at the age of Seventeen, living at home in a place called Forks, with my father and older brother who was graduating this coming June, I knew this was not going to happen. I've learned too much of reality to still hold on to that small dream I once had as a child.

Truthfully, the thing that really fixed my dreams was my mother's death. I don't like to talk about it much, but I guess you could say this is my one exception. Her death wasn't an accident, which made it that much more horrible. She had lived up until I was at the age of twelve- around five years ago now.

By my opinion, my mother lived a good life. My family wasn't rich, but middle class. She had a nice home, a loving husband, son and daughter. She had such a good life, that she wanted to share it with someone else. My mother miscarried when she was eight months pregnant with my baby sister. She fell down the stairs one day when me and Jason were at school, and dad at his law firm. She had to crawl to the phone to call the ambulance. Jason was in his first few weeks of grade seven, me in grade five. This was long after the stories of princesses and princes stopped.

I guess you could say this was the turning point of her mental breakdown. I remember wondering why she wasn't happy enough with me and Jason, and she would just look at me sadly saying; "Bella, someday you'll know what I mean."

Her death had come to a shock to everyone except those of us who lived with her. She hadn't gone back to work at her school as a primary teacher after the miscarriage. She had started to go to the doctor's office more frequently. I remember asking my dad where she had gone, and him telling me she was just getting some things fixed with her body after the pregnancy and all. But she kept going back every second week after the pregnancy, until it became every week, and then twice a week and so on. Even as a fifth grader I knew there was something wrong.

My grandmother had cried a lot at the funeral, me at her side. Even my brother who was so sturdy, my solid rock had cried. Her loving friends, which she had a lot of, were all there crying into their handkerchiefs laying roses down on her final resting place.

My father, not shedding one tear, stood closest of all, his hand slightly outstretched, caressing the polished wood of the oak casket.

I imagined my mother laying there, her long dark hair, so much like mine, spreading out around her pale face. Her eyelids covering her chocolate brown eyes that I also had, just not as deep as hers.

* * *

My father had not talked to us once from the day she died until a month and a bit afterward. He stayed home from work, and sat down staring off into space.

He recovered a bit after that, but not fully. He would not talk to me, only my brother who still held my hand wherever we were together. I hadn't noticed that he had not talked to me in a while, because I know I wasn't in much of a talkative mood either.Until one particularly cold day in early December, he looked at my brother and asked him if he would like a drive.

"Yes, please." I had answered.

My father just looked at me with his distant eyes, and then turned back to Jason, looking for an answer.

Later on, I remember asking my brother about this, and he said he had noticed too. "I think it's because you remind him too much of mom." He had said after a bit of consideration. "He misses her too much and you just remind him of his pain."

I remember dismissing this quickly. Thinking back on it now, it seemed all too possible and a little too eerie. He didn't look at me the same after her death. Only talking to me on the rare occasion when it was absolutely necessary.

Now, as I am sitting on my bed, drinking my lemonade and thinking back on these times, I think what mostly made it surprising to me, was the fact that I didn't want to see it. I wanted to stay asleep and wait for the bad dream to end. Every time my mother had gone for the liquor cabinet, or come towards me with her hand open ready to strike, I should have known. I should have known with the way my father looked at me with distant eyes not trying to protect me, or the way my brother would always step in between me and the rest of the world at any chance of me getting hurt.

Like I said, I wanted to stay jaded forever.


	2. Forks

Ok, so I just thought I should explain this story a bit more before I get into this. It's basically my own little version of Twilight. The cullens are all still vampires, and I'm making it somewhat similar to some of the events of the original version but it's going to have my own plot line in it. Oh, and another thing, I don't really have a lot of time to do this, so most times there are going to be some pretty short chapters like this one, and the last. Hopefully I will get into the habit of writing more, but I like to keep them short and sweet. Thanks again for reading this and I hope you like the next chapter :) Oh, yes and please review.

* * *

Starting at a new school was hard enough; I've had to do it before

Starting at a new school where the population is probably no more than 300? That's a little more difficult. Every body knows each other. I feel like I'm stepping into these people's perfect life with my screwed up one.

My father and I, (not including my brother who had to stay in Phoenix because he just couldn't move when he was in the peak of the most important year of his life) are now living in a small farmhouse out in the middle of nowhere. When we were driving on our way here, I hadn't seen a house in twenty minutes until I saw our brand-new (to us) run down home. My father who had once been a great lawyer back in phoenix had abandoned his job to start a new one. I was starting school not only as the strange girl from Phoenix, but as the new sheriff's daughter.

Life was going to be great.

I kept repeating this to myself as I pulled up to my new school in my brand-new (to me) red truck. It was about twenty years older than me. My father had bought it off of a man that lived down in the Indian reserve.

It was large and perfect. I knew it was the best car to do its job at keeping me safe. If I ever got in a car collision with somebody, I know it wouldn't be me getting hurt.

As I pulled into the parking lot the school surprised me a bit. It was larger than I thought it would be. Maybe I would blend in easier than I thought.

That's what I was good at. Blending in, not making a scene, slipping by quickly before anybody even saw a difference in their perfect lives. I guess I should be thankful for my plainness. If I had been any more or less, I could attract some attention, and as I've learned in the past, no attention is good attention.

The parking lot was still empty besides a few cars I figured were from the staff. I had some time to kill so I decided to take out my schedule that I had gotten from my orientation with the principle the other day. She had personally come to see me at my house.

People around here must not have much to do.

I knew I was going to be lost anyway, so putting the schedule away I cranked up the heat in my car. It was early March, but even as spring was slowly creeping around the corner, I was still used to the heat of phoenix. I was pretty sure I would be stuck in my warm jacket all through summer. There was even snow on the ground still.

As a few more cars started to pull in and there were students walking around, I thought it was safe enough to try and find my class without grabbing anyone's attention.

As I pulled myself out of my large truck and grabbed my bag, I noticed an expensive car that came through the parking lot. It grabbed my attention because most of the other cars that pulled in recently were all exactly like mine. Old, large and non-expensive. This car was shinny. It grabbed the light from the sun and it shun in my eyes for a second of two as it drove by slowly, seemingly grabbing the attention of every body who stood. Trying to steal a look at whoever it was, I noticed that all of the windows were tainted black.

Thankful for the distraction, I quickened my pace towards the building.

* * *

I had been walking around for fifteen minutes.

Fifteen minutes, and I still could not find my class.

I was starting to grab attention, I noticed as I walked furiously through the halls, my face flushed and blotchy from my frustration. How hard could it be to find a classroom in this school? And how hard could it be to not make a school this confusing? It was probably made to make me, an outsider feel even more unwanted.

Still walking around searching for a sign of my classroom, I hadn't noticed a boy my age standing right in front of me, and that's why I walked right into him.

At first all I noticed that it was very hard, like granite. My first thought was that a wall had randomly appeared out of thin air. The second thing I noticed was the velvety voice that came from it.

"Umm, hi. Can I help you? You look pretty lost."

I looked up startled. I had never seen anyone so beautiful in my entire life. He had messy bronze hair that fit his golden eyes perfectly. His face seemed as though it was made out of stone, perfectly chiselled.

"No, no. I mean, yes I am lost, but you don't have to help me."

As I said this I mentally slapped myself for sounding like such and idiot. "I can help you; it's no problem at all." He said with a casual smile I noticed had lightened up the hall, at least to me. He snatched the schedule out of my hands and looked over it quickly. "Ahh, I can see why you're having trouble. This classroom isn't actually a classroom. It's in a room past the office to the right. I think it used to be an old faculty room or something. Most of the rooms here do not have very good air quality so we have to make do with what we have." He smiled again, and I wondered why nobody else stopped to stair at him the way I was just then.

He looked at me curiously and I looked away. My day not even started and I was already making a fool of myself.

Making sure not to look at him again, I said; "I'd better be going now. I don't want to be late for my class. Thanks."

He looked surprised at my sudden retreat. But as I walked away I heard him yell out: "See you in Biology!"

* * *

Thanks again!


	3. Biology

OK!! I updated in a day woooh. Even though I had to work today. How amazing am I? ... SO yeah, thank you to all of those who reviewed! Even if you just say "Keep updating" or something, it is incredibly motivating. So PLEASE, if you want to see this done review!

Thank you again :)

The day had not gone as bad as I thought. Depending on your version of "bad". I had met someone though who showed me around some of my classes. Her name was Jessica. She had a lot of the same classes as me, so she wasn't going too out of her way.

I noticed that the people here were not actually repulsed by the idea of a new comer, but the opposite actually. They have seen the same faces since their first days of school, and they were probably excited to see someone new. I noticed this as more and more people would come up to me and introduce themselves and try their hardest to help me around.

Jessica was walking beside me on our way to the cafeteria. She was talking animatedly with her hands flying in different directions. Something about the teacher we had last class who made her answer a question while she was trying to talk to me or something.

To tell the truth, I was a bit relieved that I found someone at the school already. As much as I'd have liked to say before that I was going to go through this school year unknown and undetected, it's kind of nice to know someone. I didn't have any friends in my old school and that was three times larger than this school. Funny how things work.

We pushed the large doors of the cafeteria opened and I was automatically hit with the familiar smell. It's weird how every cafeteria smells the same. We made our way over to the line-up with Lauren and Angela behind us, two girls Jessica had introduced me to. I quickly paid for my food and looked around for a place to sit. Luckily there were a lot of empty chairs and tables. I started to make my way to one at the back of the room when Jessica grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going? Do you want to sit over here with us?" she asked with a confused look on her face. "Um, yeah… sure."

We made our way over to a table relatively in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Hey Bella! Do you mind if we sit with you?" I turned around and watched Mike's large grin plastered on his hopeful face. "Yeah, sure." I looked over to see if this was alright with Jessica, but noticed she was still starring up to Mike. I'm pretty sure it was OK by the look in her eyes.

As everyone settled down to eat I looked around at the different faces around me. There were still a bit of people who I noticed were looking over in my direction. After looking around a bit I was unnerved with myself that I realised I was looking for someone. Ever since this morning right before class when I bumped into the boy with the gold eyes I couldn't stop thinking about him. Not in a stalkerish type of way… but just I couldn't get over his eyes. They were marvellous! Never in my life had I seen anything like them… How unfair to have given eyes to a boy who was already extremely good looking only to make him that much better than everyone else.

Finally I found this exact pair of eyes, sitting at the very edge of the crowd at a table with equally good looking people. I was shocked to see that they all had the odd glowing paleness as I had noticed with that boy earlier. There were a lot of people around them stealing quick glances at them, but not full out starring as I was. I realised that this must have been the popular group in the school.

"Hey Jessica, who are those people over there?" I asked quietly, leaning towards her so that she might hear.

She must have known who I was talking about, because automatically her head shot up in their direction. "Oh them? Those are the Cullens. They're extremely good looking but don't get your hopes up. They don't date anyone out of their own group." She turned back into her conversation with Lauren as if this was old news. I thought about our conversation earlier and remembered how he said he would see me in Biology. I had a sudden hope that he would.

And as he said, he did.

I walked in my biology class right after lunch and my heart skipped a beat. There he was sitting at the back of the room his arms folded casually over his chest. He noticed me watching him as I passed to go up to the teacher and he smiled.

God I wished I wasn't so foolish. I wish he wouldn't bait me like he was. He must have known what affect he had on people.It was like he had these games in his mind. He was a spider with his web trying to catch unsuspecting girls.

With a new determination I walked up to the teacher and introduced myself. He pointed to the empty stool next to the boy with the gold eyes. I sighed. This was going to be a lot more difficult than I thought.

"Why hello, again." He greeted me as I put my bag down beside the stool as I slid on. "I looked up quickly, willing myself to look away automatically. "Hi."

"I hope you found your English class easily enough." He said while pulling out his books and laying them on the counter in front of us.

"Yes, I did thanks." Short and sweet.

He seemed unsatisfied with my lack of talk, but instead of pushing me, he went silent as the class began.

The class was surprisingly easy. Most things they were going over I had done back in Phoenix. The boy beside me had not only looks, but was smart also, answering every question the teacher asked him. I learned his name was Edward.

When the bell rang, I took no time to pull my books and binder into my bag and running out the door only to turn behind me once to see the confused look on Edwards face.

What a strange day, I thought. Definitely not what I had expected. Surprising myself, I looked forward to the next day to see what it would bring me.


	4. Stream

**Ok, so I updated right away like I promised. Instead of boring you with all the.. boring stuff, I decided to get right to the good stuff in this chapter without making it too rushed. Hopefully you liked it, because I really like this chapter :) P.S this is a vampire version. Please review!!**

**Thanks and here it is!**

* * *

That night when I got home I quickly put some spaghetti on the stove and got to work on some homework while it cooked. I did this all very quickly to avoid seeing my dad when he got home.

This was our routine back in Phoenix – avoid each other as much as possible. Even though we were in a new place and all, why change that?

As I put the cooked spaghetti in the microwave to keep it warm, I heard the car pull up the driveway. Leaving my homework strewn out across the kitchen table finished, I dashed out the back door, not wanting to come into contact.

I looked around the pathetic backyard. It wasn't so bad I guess, but just because there was no sun, it didn't feel complete to me. Back in Phoenix there was a lot of sun.

So far, since I've been living here, there has not been a single day of sun. In fact, it's been all rain everyday with the one exception of today. It was actually unseasonably warm, and as I knew this was a rarity, I thought I might as well make the best of it. Who knows, maybe the sun would come out.

With only my warm hoodie on, I decided to make my way to a small path that led down into the back side of the house. Remembering my drive here, and how I hadn't seen a single house within twenty minutes before seeing ours, I wasn't so worried about coming across any unfriendly neighbours, even though I had no idea if anyone lived behind us.

The first few minutes of the walk were fine. I still had a view of the house through the light forest, but as I got deeper, the forest grew thicker and my vision got worse.

I started to trip on some rocks and roots thrown out across the ever diminishing trail I was following. I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself. I had no idea why I didn't turn around and follow the trail back to the house. As I stumbled along the path, I had a feeling I wasn't just walking away from the new house and new town I lived in, but my old life.

I was stumbling toward the line between the turning point in my life, and the life that had to be left behind.

With a new ambition, I picked up my pace. Soon enough the damp forest started to clear and I could see a small clearing up ahead. As I came closer, I found that there wasn't just a clearing but a large white house at the edge. At the front of the house there was a shiny silver car parked.

As I came closer I thought about how stupid I had been. Turning point in my life? Who was I kidding?

Exhausted and completely embarrassed by myself, I started to turn around towards the forest when something caught my attention.

A stream ran by the house, making a soothing sound as it crashed against the side of the bank. I walked over slowly entranced, and not able to stop myself.

I bent down and dove my hands into the freezing water. Shivers ran up my arms.

"Do you usually trespass on people's property and then go swimming in their streams in the middle of winter?"

I jumped completely taken off guard by the voice that took me out of my trance. I wheeled around almost falling into the stream. I looked directly into the golden eyes of the boy in my biology class.

"I- I- I was just walking, and I sort of got lost- or not really, but I heard the stream, I was just thirsty, I swear I had no idea this was your house or anything. Oh my god you scared me, I didn't even hear you come up behind me!" I managed to gasp for air.

He still didn't look convinced as he watched me, walking up the stream. "I don't believe we've had a proper introduction. My name is Edward Cullen, and this is my home." He said giving me his million dollar smile.

It took me a while to recover after that. "M-my name is… Bella Swan. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to trespass. I didn't know there was a house out here and I was going for a walk, I just wanted to stop for a drink. I'm sorry." I repeated.

He looked at me like he was trying to be stern, but was having trouble not laughing. "Well, hopefully it will happen again, so that I might see you stutter like that. It's really quite funny." He said finally letting a crooked grin escape his mouth.

I was left breathless for a few minutes before he continued; "What are you doing all the way out here anyway? Running away from home?"

I was surprised that that was not that far off what I was doing, although I really didn't know it at the time. "I was just going for a walk. I live not that far down that trail, and it seemed like a nice day so…" As if right on cue, the sun finally broke through a large stretch of clouds. The beautiful pink and orange colours of the clouds reflected perfectly off of Edward's face, making him look all too like a God.

"You're right. It is a nice day." He smiled at me before continuing; "You should head back home before it gets too dark. You look like you're getting cold anyway. You probably don't want to be walking in the dark all the way out here in the middle of nowhere… so if you'd like… I could offer you a drive." He said slyly, looking up at me through his long eyelashes.

Unable to look away, or deny him anything at that moment, I nodded my head. "Just one second." He said as he ran into the house to grab his car keys. I couldn't help but notice how every move he made was so fluent as if he really was an angel walking on clouds.

He came back almost as soon as he was gone showing me the way to the silver car. I remembered this was the car that I noticed at school earlier that morning. It completely stood out from the rest of the other cars by how expensive it looked. I should have known.

The drive back was quiet. I was too scared to try and start a conversation. Instead we listened to some classical music I recognised was by the composer Debussy.

We got back to my house in good time. His driving was not at the normal speed. I thanked him before jumping out of the car.

"Goodnight Bella. Have a good sleep and… see you tomorrow?" He asked, leaning over the passenger seat to look at me through the open door. "See you tomorrow." I said with a smile I couldn't keep off my face.

The day was slowly coming to an end as I made my way up the front steps. I noticed the front light was on, and I was sure my father didn't even know I was gone. As I pushed the door open I turned around one last time to notice that he was gone.


	5. Choices

**Hello again, This is an extra long (by my opinion) chapter for you! Thank you to those who've reviewed! Please keep them coming, I need as much help as I can to keep going. Thank you so much for reading this, and I hope you like it.**

* * *

That night I was disturbed by how many times Edward's face had appeared in my dreams. Considering I had only known him for a day, I felt just a bit like a stalker.

The first time I saw him in my dream was the worst. He had been so serene. Like the time by the stream, his face had a golden shadow across it from the sun. All I can remember was that I ran towards him and as soon as I came somewhat close, his face became blurry and all there was standing there was a monster. Not anything like big foot or something out of a story. He was still the same except… frightening.

I tried to imagine Edward as frightening, but now it just seemed completely ridiculous. I mean sure, at first I had thought he was some kind of man whore, but that was me just being accusing. I know this must sound stupid, but you can't judge a book by its cover, however ridiculous that may be in this context.

When I got to school that morning, it was particularly cold considering how warm it had been last night. I was early though and decided to crank up the heat in my truck, and listen to the radio.

After a while some cars started to pull in, and eventually so did the silver car. I found myself pulling the key out of the ignition and jumping out the door.

The car was parked a few feet away from me now as I walked towards the school. I tried to slow my heart that was beating furiously in my chest. God, I was so foolish.

He pushed himself out of the driver's side and I found myself sighing in relief. He wasn't actually an image of my imagination. There was such a person who looked like him. He saw me and smiled. I wanted to turn around and see if there was someone behind me he could be looking at. How could I get such a reaction out of someone like him?

I watched as the other doors of the car opened and the people who had been sitting at the table with him the other day started to walk out. They watched me with curios eyes, but not in an all too friendly way. The girl sitting in front, a stunning blonde who was probably the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life was sizing me up, and wrinkled her nose, as if displeased. I felt my heart sink; obviously she thought the same of me as I did.

There was another girl who had been sitting in the seat behind the blonde with short black hair that was flying in different directions. She jumped gracefully out of the car and walked by me with a quick smile on her face like she was hiding something.

The two boys who got out on the other side of the car next to Edward were both handsome, but not as handsome as Edward. There was one with brown curly hair that was extremely large and muscled, who looked amused, like he was part of some joke. He quickly ran to catch up with the blonde. The other one had blonde hair and was tall, but muscular at the same time. He took one look at me and continued on his way with the short pixie like girl.

All the time this was happening, Edward was leaning against the driver's side watching me with a smirk.

I decided that I had a choice just then. Either I could keep walking down that sidewalk and pretend that we had never met last night by his stream, and that I hadn't been thinking of him. Or, I could walk up to him, greet him good morning, and let fate take its course. Let myself fall deeper and deeper.

With a sigh, I walked up to him and stood there looking into his endless eyes. "Hey," he said cocking his head to the side. "I was hoping you'd come over."

* * *

I had never felt so impatient in my entire life, waiting for the bell to go for lunch.

When it finally went, I was the first one out of my desk, pulling my books together. "Bella? Why are you in such a rush?" Jessica asked as she tried to keep up with me. She was a bit short. "I'm not." I said simply, hoping she would drop the subject. Of course she didn't; "Then why are we practically running towards the cafeteria?"

I stopped short in my tracks, making Jessica bang into my back. She was right. I was making it a bit obvious. I took a deep breath, and then continued walking half the pace of before.

Hoping this would please Jessica I turned towards her and gave a non-convincing smile. She looked at me funny before saying; "What's wrong with you today? You're very… jittery,"

"There's nothing wrong. I'm just… trying to get in line. I hate waiting for my food." I tried to laugh like this was funny, but instead I sounded like a horse. She looked at me as if trying to look for the truth before laughing herself.

"I totally know exactly what you mean. Like, I hate it when the food is all cold and everything. Not like its any better when it's warm but…" She continued talking for a bit, but at this point I had already gotten into a rhythm. Say a few encouraging words: "Yeah?", "You're joking!" or "Oh my God." Or if she's really into it just nod your head to show your encouragement. Anyway, the cafeteria doors were closing in on us and I was about ready to explode.

As I pushed the doors open, my eyes immediately fell to the table where I had seen Edward the other day with his family. My heart sped up as I noticed he was there again sitting down not touching his food.

By this time, Jessica had stopped talking and was looking at me funny. "Bella, what are you loo-." Her voice fell as her eyes drifted out to the place mine were locked on. Edward's eyes shot up from his plate and locked with mine. I was so embarrassed to be caught starring that I just wanted to look away, but I couldn't stop myself.

It was Jessica's voice that brought me back. "Oh, I see. Bella, why is Edward Cullen starring at you like that?" She asked and I could hear her thick disbelief dripping from every word. I looked away automatically and walked towards the full line up. I stole a quick glance over to his table again, and was surprised to see that Edward was still looking this way but was looking at Jessica, laughing.

Finally, we got our food and walked over to the table we sat at yesterday. I tried not to look back up, but sometimes I couldn't help it. Each time he was watching me, his arms folded across his chest, his food untouched.

"Bella! Edward Cullen is _still _looking at you!" Her voice was full of jealousy. "Is there… is there something… going on?!" It was like a slap in the face, the disbelief in her voice. "No! Of course not. I mean… look at him!" I made this statement sound like I didn't believe it at all, but truly my hope was slowly dwindling.

I was moody the rest of lunch hour, impatient for the next class to finally start. Thankfully Jessica had stopped with the questions, and soon turned back to Lauren to gossip about someone else.

Finally the bell rang and I could have died with embarrassment by how I jumped out my seat, the only one excited to go to their next class. I made myself calm down and walk with Jessica back into the hall.

Finally I got to class, and just like yesterday, Edward was sitting at our table. When he heard me come in, he smiled brilliantly, like he was actually looking forward to seeing me.

"Hello, Bella." He said turning his body in his seat to talk to me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Hey."

"How was your lunch hour?" He asked, seemingly interested. "It was good… not very eventful. Yours?" "The same." He said smiling with his sparkly white teeth.

"Is it… is it OK if I ask you a personal question?" I asked, hesitant. I hadn't known him for two full days, so he must think I was some sort of love sick dog. "Go ahead." He said leaning back onto the table, his eyebrows cocked up in a curious way.

"Who are the people you sit with at lunch… and drive to school with? You all look somewhat similar…" as in all abnormally beautiful, pale, godlike creatures.

"Really? None of us are related. Except Rose and Jasper that is. They're twins." He said simply. Like anything about him could be simple. He continued; "Rose is the one with the long blonde hair, and Jasper is also the one with blonde hair. They're the twins. All five of us were adopted by Dr. Cullen. Emmet is the muscular guy, and Alice is the small one."

How strange, I thought, that all of these adopted kids would be so beautiful and have the same gold eyes, yet not be related.

Right at that moment the teacher cleared his throat and told us to continue to page 36 in our text books. Edward turned forward on his stool and I did the same, our conversation left hanging for a little while.

When I got to page 36, I got a sinking feeling when I realised what we would be studying next. Right at the top of the page, there was in big lettering; "Your Gene's and X and Y Chromosome's." To just anyone this would be normal to learn in a grade 11 Biology course, but me I knew something was up, and considering how messed up my family was, I knew this was not going to be something pleasant.

"Alright class, I have already given you the outline of this course, so by now you should know that we have a big project coming up in a week." Already there were groans coming from the less than happy students. The teacher continued; "This isn't necessarily a big project, but you will not be given time in class to do it, it is all to be done at home. What you are going to do is find similarities throughout your family. Look at your grandmother, great-grandfather, ask your cousins, brothers or sisters, mother and father. You are going to note the similarities' and how they have passed down throughout your family tree. As you have probably noticed the title of this subject, this is going to be an introduction. First I'd like you to read to page 45, and then answer the questions. Get to work."

There was another groan emanating from the class, but I stayed silent. I knew what this would mean, getting into my past full of cobwebs I hadn't been to since before my mother died. Why had I been excited about Biology class again?

I was silent the rest of the class and I could tell Edward was getting worried beside me; he kept looking up and asking me if I was alright. I'm pretty sure my face had gone completely white when I heard what we were doing.

After class I went to the teacher and asked him if I could get out of doing the project. "What for? Listen, I know you're new here and you're just starting to settle down and everything, but don't you think this would be a great way to explore your past, and become closer to your family?" It was as if he knew why I wanted to get out of it. "Not really." I said, hoping that I had any chance of getting out of it.

He looked at me for a few seconds, trying to figure me out, I guess. "Listen Bella, I know it's hard moving to a new place and to a new school where you know nobody. But if you don't do this project, I'm sorry but you're going to have to get a zero on it." I could tell that we weren't going to get along. "Okay?" He asked one final time trying now to sound nice.

"Yes." I said, trying to hold back my frustration and the tears that usually came along with it.

This day had gone from good to bad, and it was about to get a whole lot worse.

Because I had P.E next.

* * *

Thank you!


End file.
